Betrayal Sasuke Drabble
by xXxAkemi UzumakixXx
Summary: Here s a little Sasuke drabble. R&R! SasukexOC


Just a little Drabble I thought up. R&R!_**  
><strong>_

_**"Betrayal is the truth that sticks."**_

I woke up and got ready to go train with my boyfriend. Sasuke Uchiha.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on my black shorts and light gray tanktop, then brushed my long dark purple hair. I looked in the mirror and nodded in approval of my appearance.

_I didn`t always like Sasuke. He was always a jerk and cold to everyone, but after getting to know him, he`s really sweet. Like me, he`s been through a lot that made him lock up his heart. I was the same. But who would have thought that the two locks would end up being eachother`s key?_

'_It`s been about a year since Sasuke asked me out._' I smiled at the thought and arrived at the training grounds about 10 minutes early. I guess I sped up while getting lost in my thoughts.

I heard rustling coming from the bushes so I perked up.

"Sasuke?" I called happily while walking towards the bush. On the other side, I couldn`t believe what I found...

Sasuke had Sakura pinned to the ground and his lips were pressed against hers.

A single tear dripped from my eye as I stared in agony.

He turned around and looked at me shocked while Sakura smirked.

"Y-Yuui!" He shouted, obviously shocked. "T-This isn`t..-"

"This isn`t what it looks like!" I cut him off. "Then what _IS _it! What else could it be!" I snapped as more tears ran from my eyes.

_He cheated on me... Sasuke Uchiha cheated on me.. The one I thought loved me. The one I thought I loved.. No. I did love him. I **do** love him.. But he betrayed me! I thought out of everyone, he would understand betrayal the best! I.. I don`t get it! Why!  
><em>  
>He didn`t respond. He just looked at the ground sadly. So I ran. I ran to wherever my legs would take me. And I won`t stop. They can take me anywhere. Anywhere at all! They can bring me to hell for all I care! As long as i don`t have to see Sasuke`s face ever again!<p>

"Yuui!" He called.

But I didn`t answer. I didn`t even flinch. I just kept running. As fast as I could.

I looked at the necklace he gave me and let one last tear fall onto it before ripping it off of my neck, leaving a bruise and a burning feeling on my neck. I looked at it once more before throwing it at the ground so hard that it made a small crater.

He sped up and eventually we got to a dead end.

"Yuui..." He started. "I-"

"Save it Uchiha!" I cut him off. He widened his eyes sadly. I never snapped at him before. I never snapped at anyone. "I don`t want to deal with this shit! You say that you want to kill Itachi so bad for _**betraying**_ you! You called him a traitor! So what does that make you?" I paused for a moment. "_**Betrayal**_.. I thought that _YOU_ of all people would know it better than anyone!"

"Yuumi! It was a mistake! I`m sorry!"

"Would you forgive Itachi if he just said "_Sorry it was a mistake_"? No, you wouldn`t! Instead, you would try and kill him as usual." I said while walking closer to the cliff.

His eyes widened as a tear fell from one. "Yuui.. Don`t do it!"

"You brought me out of darkness... You kept me anxious to see each day. You shared the loss of your family. But now that I don`t have you... Now that you left me... I don`t have anyone. You were all that I had. The only thing that kept me waking up each day. The sun that kept the rose blooming.. But I guess, even roses wilt. _Ne?_" I said creeping closer to the edge.

"Stop! Yuui!" He started running at me. "Don`t!"

"Then** you** do it."

I appeared in front of him in a flash and put a kunai in his hand.

"Mimmicking Jutsu." I whispered. I walked forward towards him as he did the same. We were right in front of each other now.

"Good bye Uchiha. See you in hell._** I hate you**._" I said before raising my right hand and lunging it forward. My hand merely tapped his shoulder as his stabbed me with the kunai I put in his hand. I watched as the world faded and black took over then I just waited for death to come.

**Sasuke`s POV**

She fell limply to the ground as I stared at the blood on my hands. _W-what did I do!_

"YUUIIIIIIIIIIII!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Tears poured out of my eyes as it started to rain. I fell to my knees and clutched her lifeless body. "Yuui! Yuui! Don`t.. Don`t leave me!" I shouted.

I ruined my only chance at happiness.. I`m just as bad as Itachi. I _**betrayed**_ her.. _Damnit! Why the hell did I kiss Sakura!_

Her words rang in my head like a bell and stabbed at my heart like a knife. "_I hate you._"

_Yuui died. Moreover... I.. **I** killed her._

Then I remembered.

**I am an avenger.  
><strong>

I took the same kunai that stabbed Yuui and held it to my heart. I shoved it into my flesh and waited for myself to bleed to death.

**I have _betrayed. _**

**And now I have Avenged. **

**I am an Avenger** _and now I`ll wait for death to come..._

_**"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple, a phrase like 'We`re over' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love."**_


End file.
